Birds of a Feather
by RavenShadows2012
Summary: Robin is developing feelings for Raven. The problem? He's already in a relationship with Starfire. As things in Titans Tower get complicated, three new villains rear their heads, along with the return of two of the Titans' worst enemies! Can Robin focus on the problem and do something? Or will his newfound emotions get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Ciao! So, firstly let me introduce myself. I am RavenShadows2012. I'm new to FF, and this would be my first story. As you had already noticed, this is a Robin/Raven story, as it is my most favorite pairing in the world. :3 As I progress through this story, I'll be having the assistance of my personal butler. **(Robin: I am not your butler!) **Can it! You lost the bet! **(Robin: -mumbles and grumbles-)** So… Here's chapter 1. It sucks, but my beta reader really liked it! Thanks Raerobgal!

Disclaimer: Yay, my first disclaimer. –note the sarcasm- I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own the three villainesses that are in this story.

RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR

The air was still as Jump City slept peacefully. It was peaceful thanks to a group of heroic teenagers who dedicated their lives to protecting their home. No villainous activity stirred up trouble for a whole week, since most of the criminals were securely behind bars.

A lone figure sat perched on the Wayne Enterprise building surveying their surroundings. Listening, observing, relaxing. Their eyes were closed, feeling the warm night air around them. Suddenly, a flash in the distance shone through their eyelids and they snapped open. Turning their head slightly, they saw repetitive flashes of a white light just two blocks away. Having nothing better to do, and curiosity overcoming them, the figure stood abruptly and hopped along rooftops toward the objective.

RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR

(The next day)

Raven was normally a very patient person. Under various circumstances she kept her cool, and more importantly, her emotions at bay. One could say while you're speaking to Raven, she stays so still it's like she's been turned to stone, and she has a very calm face displayed. Robin could say she's even almost as patient as Slade.

"Raven! Are you listening to me?!"

This type of situation, however, is different.

Raven groaned and closed her eyes in some kind of attempt to make Beast Boy disappear. Sadly, she knew that never works. "What do you want already?" she sighed.

The changeling took offense that she hasn't been paying attention while he was talking, but decided not to comment on it. "I said, 'Animals have feelings too, just like humans or aliens or demons or ESPECIALLY robots!'" he turned his head and emphasized the last part toward Cyborg, who glared at Beast Boy with his human eye as he seasoned that night's dinner: Pork chops.

"So I just wanted to see if you agree with me," Beast Boy finished.

"It doesn't matter if they're already dead, idiot," Raven monotoned.

"But what about when they're being led to the slaughter house?!" he protested. "Just imagine a little brown baby calf with tears pouring down his tiny little face,"

Raven's eye twitched.

"Crying and calling for his big brown mommy cow,"

Raven's patience was waning.

"And is only met with a bullet to his-"

He was cut off when Starfire began wailing loudly in the living room, apparently listening in to his stupid little rant. "Oh, I shall never eat meat again!"

Beast Boy grinned as if he won a prize. "See? See?" he prodded, pointing at the distressed alien hugging a couch pillow tightly. "That's something you should be doing!"

"No, actually, it isn't," Raven deadpanned.

"What! Have you no emotions?!"

Raven opened her eyes and glared daggers at him.

"Come on, punch him. You know you want to," Rage tempted from inside Nevermore. Raven tried to shove Rage to the back of her mind, but outside, Beast Boy was nagging her ear off, therefore making it extremely difficult.

"And another thing! I thought we kicked your dad's butt already! Shouldn't you be able to feel freely?!"

Cyborg was about to agree, but decided against it at the look Raven was giving the soon-to-be-toast changeling.

"Imagine how well your fingers would look clamped around his pathetic little throat," Rage egged on, vicious grin plastered to her face. Raven tried to ignore her. But try as she might, she reaaaally wanted to pummel Beast Boy.

"And- and! What's with that little thing on your forehead?" he asked, poking her chakra.

That did it.

Beast Boy squealed when he was lifted into the air by Raven's powers. Starfire stopped crying long enough to watch wide-eyed, and Cyborg merely chuckled that he had it coming to him. Before Raven could deliver punishment, the alarm blared and the red light flashed, indicating there was trouble afoot. On cue, Robin rushed through the automatic door and straight to the computer screen. Raven sighed and let Beast Boy down, then joined the leader by the screen. "Who is it this time?"

"Not sure. There's no indication," Robin mused.

"Must be new," Beast Boy wondered.

"Whoever they are, they're about to get their butt whooped!" Cyborg stated, happy for some bizarre reason.

"Titans, Go!"

RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR

A black-cloaked figure with her hood covering the top half of her face tossed a bag at the terrified bank teller, then pointed a gun at him. "Fill the bag and you'll live." Meanwhile two other cloaked persons had the customers rounded up and kept as hostages.

"And if any of you play hero, you're dead," one figure threatened. The poor people clung to their belongings and their children tightly.

"Hurry up! Are you deliberately stalling for time?" the robber yelled at the bank teller.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm new here and they haven't taught me how to open-"

"Don't lie to me!" the figure yelled. They shot a couple times at the ceiling, making everyone jump and the children cry. They then pointed the gun back at the teller and even though their eyes were hidden, there was an obvious glare from how the person's teeth were clenched. "Now, the money!"

Just then a birdarang collided with the person's hand, making them shriek and drop the gun they were holding. Their cohorts whipped their heads around, weapons drawn, but froze stiff at the sight of the five Titans.

"You know, it's dangerous to play with guns," Robin sneered.

"Damn it. I was afraid of this..." the de-gunned lawbreaker muttered. "Girls, retreat!"

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted for the second time that day. He decided he would target the supposed leader, and brought out his trusty Bo-staff during his sprint. He jumped up and swung downwards, but his staff was met with an opposing one. The impact of the metals clashing rattled them both to their bones, but neither faltered in the slightest. Robin looked at the shadowed face of his opponent and saw a toothy smirk on what looked like lightly tanned skin. The lips looked dainty, feminine like. And judging from the voice it confirmed that this was indeed a woman.

"You wanna dance, Bird Boy?" she spat. She pushed her staff suddenly against Robin's, pushing him away, then followed with a quick swing to his side. Robin grunted in pain and staggered sideways. "Come now, you can't possibly- gyeep!" She was cut off by ducking a swing Robin attempted that possibly would have taken her head off. He followed shortly with another swing and a battle cry. Soon the two were engaged in a sort of swordfight with Robin doing most of the swinging, and the girl doing most of the dodging.

The other four split into pairs, two to take down the enemy's teammates at the same time. Raven and Starfire pursued one who had the ability to fly and therefore used to escape, while Beast Boy and Cyborg stayed on the ground and cornered the other one who had a bow and arrow equipped.

The flying baddie finally came across a dead end. She turned around to face two female Titans with their eyes and fists glowing, ready to attack.

"I don't wanna fight," the girl tried.

"You should've thought about that before you robbed a bank," Raven countered. Starfire shot two Starbolts impatiently, only to miss when her target flew upward. She and Raven quickly unleashed a barrage of attacks as they pursued her.

The girl with the bow and arrow watched Beast Boy intensely as he jumped and zipped around in squirrel form, waiting for an opportunity to shoot. She failed to notice the half robot man behind her advancing slowly with his arms out. When Beast Boy finally stood still, the girl shot an arrow which missed and ricocheted off the wall, then back towards her. She yelped and threw herself sideways, exposing the dumbstruck Cyborg to the arrow for it to lodge in the robot part of his head. Unfortunately for the metal man it got stuck in his hard drive and caused him to short circuit. He fell down on his knees with his head spinning around and arms flailing.

Meanwhile Robin had knocked the staff out of his opponent's hands, and pointed one end at her thoat. "Don't move," he hissed. The cloaked girl was backed up against the wall, panting and knees about to buckle under her. Her eyes were still hidden, miraculously after that heated fight, but Robin could sense the death glare he was receiving.

"Who are you?" he pressed.

When she refused to answer, he pressed the end of his staff into her skin.

"Who. Are. You." he growled.

She didn't answer. But a devious smirk spread across her mouth.

"GAAAAAAH!"

The other fighters stopped in their tracks and snapped their gazes over to see the robber jump away and out the back door. When they turned back around to grab the other two crooks, they were gone.

"Rob, what happened? What did she do?" Cyborg asked hurriedly, head still spinning around. He was starting to get very dizzy...

Robin only groaned. He was on the ground doubled over and moaning, holding his abdomen.

Starfire started to panic. "Robin! Please, tell us! Did she punch you?"

"N...o..."

"Stab you?" Beast Boy added.

"No..." Moan of agony.

"She kicked you, didn't she," Raven guessed.

Robin groaned again and sucked in another breath.

"That fiend!" said the enraged alien princess. "Tell me, where did she do the damage to you?!"

"Let's just... Say... I may not be able to have kids..."

RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR

Back at the tower, Robin sat on his bed typing away at his laptop with an ice pack on his sore 'area'. He was watching surveillance footage of the bank robbery. Every time the camera did a close-up on the girl he was fighting, he would rewind and pause repeatedly, trying in vain to see what her face looks like. The video then showed her backed up against the wall with his Bo-staff at her throat, then swinging her boot (which was steel-toed, mind you) right in his happy place. He winced. Whoever she was, she was certainly going to get it. His sore spot throbbed, and he shifted, holding in a pain filled groan.

A knock brought his attention to his door. "Who is it?" he shouted.

"Raven," came the familiar reply. Good. Cyborg and Beast Boy have been poking fun at his unfortunate injury ever since they got home, and Starfire wouldn't stop checking on him every two seconds.

"Come in," Robin called, turning back to his laptop. Raven opened the door and walked casually over to the bed. She took notice of the ice pack and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Robin shifted again, this time embarrassed. He cleared his throat. "So, uh, they got away with over two thousand dollars."

Raven snickered inwardly at his sudden subject change. "Manage to get a look at their faces?" she asked, taking a seat at the foot of his bed.

"Not completely. I do know that they're all female, and the leader has tan skin."

Raven nodded. "I noticed they all wore different colored jumpsuits. Black, dark purple, dark red."

"Same as their capes..." Robin mused, scratching his chin with his index finger. Raven glanced over at his bedside table and at the clock. "It's getting late," said Robin as he shut his laptop. "We should get to sleep."

Raven nodded in agreement. She stood wordlessly and made her way over to the door.

"G'night Raven."

Raven stopped short, a little surprised. She nodded curtly, then closed the door. Robin smiled. Before settling down for the night, he lifted up the screen of the laptop and stared at the villainess one last time. Something was telling him to keep an eye out for these guys.

RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Alright, so chapter 1 was a success! ^o^ Since I'm too lazy to reply to each review individually I'll be putting my replies in each author's notes at the beginning of my chapters. **(Robin: Here's the reviews…) **–reads-

**Raerobgal- **Ah, I'm glad you liked it! :D I know you read it like what, three times already? XD Here's chapter 2, as promised.

**CookieSpells4- **Grazie! (means 'thank you' in Italian) Yeah, I think this story will go far lol. I'm happy to hear you think it has potential! I vow to keep it going! :D

**Sapphirine- **0_0 Someone's got energy! **(Robin: Don't come near me with it! O_o) **But I like how you have such enthusiasm for my story! By all means, keep reading! ;D

**ahsokalo- **Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. :/ I hope you get your phone back. And Robin, tell our dear reviewer how badly your little owchy hurt :P **(Robin: It hurt like a mother trucker. I'll get that woman for what she's done. o) **Yeah yeah we'll see. And yes, Raven agrees that the ice pack was rather humorous. And don't worry! I won't be one of those authors who write such a FANTASTIC story, then never finish it. D: I hate that. It may take a while between updates, but I _will_ finish it. Stay tuned!

**Remii- **That was the goal! LOL I won't give away too much in my chapters, that way it'll build up suspense. I like suspenseful stories too! They keep me at the edge of my… couch. XD Here's the next chapter. :)

** .754- **Thanks! Here it is!

**The Samurai Prince- **Thank you! Here's the update. I got an idea for their relationship, don't you worry! And yep, not even I know who they are w (lolwut?) Thanks again!

Awright folks! I present chapter 2! Hopefully you like it ;D

Disclaimer: Robin, your turn. **(Robin: -ahem- RavenShadows2012 does not own Teen Titans. She does own three of the villains, however.) **

RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR

It had been two weeks since the debut of the three villainesses. After that, they hadn't shown their hooded faces again. The Titans just figured they were some newbies they scared off. So it was back to lounging around the tower being lazy. Beast Boy and Cyborg were at it again with their beloved gamestation (and fighting over whether or not Cyborg cheated), Starfire was chatting with Robin on the couch, Robin was listening halfheartedly, and Raven was most likely secluded in her room. Nothing out of the norm here. Beast Boy gave an aggravated sigh and tossed his controller onto the coffee table, which slid over to the other side and fell.

"There is no way Ganondorf could _possibly _defeat Sonic! He's slower than my grandmamma!" Beast Boy hollered at the smirking half-human. Cyborg chuckled maniacally and selected a different character.

"Face it. You just suck at this game!" he bellowed happily. "Yo, Rob, wanna play?" he then offered the leader, holding out a white Wii-mote. Robin shook his head.

"Oh, may I?" Starfire asked giddily. "I would love to try out the Princess of the Kingdom of Mushrooms!"

Everyone looked at her oddly.

"Uh, you mean Peach? Sure, Star," Cyborg shrugged, handing the remote and nunchuk over to the alien princess. Starfire squealed excitedly and began playing with the two boys. Robin smirked at the three stooges (as he and Raven called the tight trio) and went into the kitchen in search for a snack. He opened the fridge and poked his head inside. All he saw was a wonderland of blue and fuzz. He groaned and wrote 'need more groceries' on a note held by a magnet on the fridge. The magnet was a souvenir from their trip to Tokyo that one time. It was basically just a giant purple Godzilla-looking creature (though Beast Boy decided to call it 'Reptar') with a yellow stomach. To Robin, it was just plain creepy.

The doors swooshed open and Raven strode casually through the living room, past Beast Boy and Cyborg who were whining and complaining that Starfire beat them on her very first try, and out the door. Moments later she returned with that day's mail and tossed it carelessly on the coffee table, making a slapping noise and getting everyone's attention.

"Mail's here," she monotoned, taking what was hers and retreating back to her room. Everyone but Robin pounced on the pile of letters for their fanmail, while Robin just knew he would have bills, bills, a TON of mail from desperate and hormonal fangirls (and occasionally boys) and even more bills. But while sifting through his mail, he came across a sunset colored envelope with silhouettes of palm trees on it. Curiously, it was addressed to the whole team. Robin pulled out his pocket knife and cut the top of the envelope open then pulled the letter out. It was actually a card with various tropical flowers designed all over it and had the letters in bold, 'aloha'. When he opened it, five vouchers fell out and onto his lap. He ignored those for now and began reading the card.

_Aloha, Teen Titans. _

_I'm just a fan of yours, and you don't even know I exist, but you guys have been working so hard these past years and since no crime has been going on lately, why not take a vacation? I bought all five of you a ticket each to Hawaii. I've been there myself and trust me when I say it's absolutely beautiful. There's a bunch of activities like surfing, hula dancing, and the Hawaiian love to have festivals. Please, I've already bought the tickets, take the trip! You guys deserve it. _

Robin blinked, genuinely shocked that a fan would spend so much money on a vacation for them. These tickets must have cost a fortune! "Guys, check this out," he called, gesturing them over to him. They gathered around and read the card also.

"That sounds AWESOME!" Beast Boy hollered, throwing a fist into the air.

"I agree!" Starfire chimed. "I have only seen Hawaii in films and television sitcoms, but they always portray it as most wonderful!"

Cyborg, however, was slightly skeptical. "There's no return address?"

Robin shrugged. "They said they wanted to stay anonymous."

"Who cares who it's from?! They're FREE TICKETS to HAWAII, dudes!" the changeling screamed, pulling his ears in excitement.

Raven then chose to appear at this time. "It could be a trap," she added. Everyone mulled over her warning. They knew Raven was never one to joke around.

"But…" Starfire began, suddenly depressed. "We have been lured into many traps before, have we not? If this is indeed another, then should we not be able to escape as we always have?"

Now everyone mulled over Starfire's argument.

"She's got a point," Cyborg shrugged. Beast Boy looked eagerly at Robin, to Raven, back to Robin, to Starfire, to Cyborg, to Silkie, to the couch, to the lamp, then back to Robin, twisting the cat tail he grew out of nowhere. Robin finally inhaled.

"Starfire and Raven both have good points. I say let's just take the trip, and if something does happen, we'll fight like we always have." Everyone but Raven either squealed, whooped, or Boo-Yah'd with glee then ran to their rooms to begin packing. Raven looked uncomfortable, as if something was bothering her. Her eyes were glued to the floor, probably deep in thought. Robin's hand on her shoulder shocked her back to reality, and she looked up slightly at him with a small blush.

"Don't worry," he assured. "We'll be on constant alert and relaxing at the same time."

"… I don't know what to make of it," she admitted. "Something is nagging at the back of my mind, but I just don't know what."

Robin grinned. "Maybe it's just Obnoxious doing her thing."

Raven furrowed her eyebrows at him. "I don't think it's that." The leader laughed a little.

"Don't worry about it," he said, serious. Then the mischievous smirk came around once again. "Hey, if you're scared, just remember you have an _amazingly_ handsome and talented leader ready to protect you." Raven snorted and hit him lightly with a couch pillow.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said sarcastically. Robin grinned cheekily at her, and she returned it with a tiny smile of her own.

RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR

Meanwhile, a cloaked figure levitated beside the air vent on the roof, listening with one hand cupped around her ear. Her hood was covering her face, but the exposed mouth was set in a straight line. She nodded and flew down to the ground where two other figures waited. She stood before them and nodded once again. "They took the bait. They're leaving tomorrow morning." One of the persons had her arms folded with her hip cocked to the side. She turned her covered head over to her right where the leader stood, one hand on her hip while the other held a lit cigarette. She smirked.

"Good. Once they leave, we can break into the jail and start our mission." She took a puff and blew it out with no problem, while her two comrades nodded seriously.

RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR

Late that night, everyone was already packed and asleep. Everyone except for Robin. He was still up typing away at the living room's giant computer. He had on a grave look until he heard the doors swish open and soft footsteps padding across the carpet. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was; the bond he shared with her gave it away.

"You should be asleep, Wonder Boy," she scolded, only a little, using one of the many nicknames she had for him.

"I could say the same for you, Rae-Rae," he fired back, grinning, using a nickname _he_ had for _her_. She rolled her amethyst eyes and made her way into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she filled a black mug with cold water.

"Calling Titans East to watch over the city while we're gone."

"There's no crime here, wouldn't that be kinda pointless?"

"Then we'll just ask a few to come stay." Raven nodded and said nothing more. She placed her mug into the microwave and set it for one minute. She then joined Robin by the screen, just in time to see Bumblebee's face appear. She looked very peppy for this hour.

"Sup, Titans West! What can we do for you?" she asked.

"Hey Bee. We're heading out of town for a while, and we need someone to watch the tower. It could be just two or three of you, if that's alright," Robin explained.

"Sure! I'll send Speedy and Aqualad over. When should they leave?"

"Tomorrow at about six-ish?"

"Can do. They'll see you then!" And just like that, the screen went black.

Raven had disappeared during the conversation, only to come back stirring the sugar in her herbal tea. "We got house sitters?" Robin laughed.

"You could put it that way. Come on. We should get some sleep."

RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR

"NO!" a red laser singed a nearby tree.

"Red, calm down and be reasonable," the cloaked leader commanded, ever so patiently.

The girl in the red cloak whipped around furiously. "I will not! I'm not fighting Titans East!" The two stared each other down while the third cloaked villainess stood well away by a couple bushes out of the line of fire. The leader clad in black glared at the rebelling red cloaked girl.

"You will if you want me to uphold my part of the deal," she threatened, still patient, almost Slade-like. The fiery girl simmered down and slumped her shoulders. "Good. Now come on, let's go grab some food."

RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR

So there's chapter 2! I hope it's what you guys expected :0 **(Robin: We'll just see, won't we?) **One more remark like that and I'm docking your pay!

**(Robin: You don't pay me at all. -_-) **That's all, yolks!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: GAH. Sorry for SUCH A LONG WAIT DX My life is crap right now and I can barely find time to write. Please forgive me for putting y'all on such a long hold. I did come up with this chapter the best I could and it might suck harder than my last chapter but at least it'll get me back on track. So behold: Chapter 3.

Reviews:

**raerobgal-** Yay! I'm so glad that you liked the vacation idea :D Let's see what happens, eh? c; But yursh, yay RobRae!~ Yes, Robin and Star are indeed dating. I really should have pointed that out sooner... But I learn as I go, that's just how I am :( Please keep your totally epic patience with me Dx As for Red, yes. XD yes she is quite the feisty gal. Here's chapter 3 finally!

**TheSamuraiPrince-** I sincerely apologize that chapter 2 was less than you hoped for. I have read your review over a thousand times thoroughly and let them sink in. During my absence I've been re-writing this chapter constantly so that it looks decent enough to meet your expectations, and I think I've nailed it! Please, don't hesitate to give me your most honest review!

**IAm2Lazy2LogIn-** Yay! I love having fans! :D **(Robin: -thumbs down-)** Thank you for the awesome review! Heck yeah female villains are kick-butt! We need more of them! MORE I SAY!

-coughs- Well Red doesn't wanna fight Titans East, but I won't say exactly why :P that'll come later in the story! Here's chapter 3!

**Blue Emo Bunny-** Thank you so much! Here's the update!

**MonkeyFish-** Updated!

Disclaimer: Must I do this every chapter? -,,- -sigh- I do not own Teen Titans, only the three villainess's.

By the way, what do y'all think of Teen Titans Go? I actually really enjoyed the premiere, which was the utmost unexpected thing :0 Now I look forward to every freaking Tuesday xD Anyway, tell me what you think of it!

RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR

Raven wasn't big on vacations, no less ones that involved hot weather or swimsuits. She did not own any kind of swimwear for such an occasion, and she'll be damned if she ever did. She wasn't the kind of girl who flashed their skin in dangerously low amounts of clothing and paraded around swinging her hips while the contents of her chest practically bulged out. No. Not her.

She slid open her closet and examined the wardrobe. Nothing but her usual cloak and leotard. She gathered them all into her arms and piled them into the open suitcase on the bed. "Done," she told herself. She then exited her room and entered the bathroom to get her toothbrush. On her way out, she bumped into Robin.

"Watch it," she grunted.

"Nice to see you too, Rae," he chuckled. "How's the packing going?"

"Finished."

Robin looked at her funny. "Already? You started like two minutes ago!"

Raven simply shrugged and walked back into her room. Robin followed her and leaned on the doorpost, looking at her with disapproval. "You only packed your uniform, didn't you? Raven, when I said 'vacation' what did you think I meant?"

Raven rolled her eyes, sensing another one of his lectures coming her way. "Enlighten me."

"To take a vacation, you have to forget about what you're taking said vacation _from_, or else it's not really a vacation. Meaning, leaving your _work_ uniform at home." he said, unzipping her suitcase and dumping the contents on the bed.

"You know, you just said the word 'vacation' so many times during your little speech it doesn't even sound like a word anymore," Raven pointed out.

Robin rolled his masked eyes. "If I must, I'll have Starfire take you shopping for more... _appropriate_ clothes," he suggested, lifting an eyebrow and grinning. Raven made a face. "Then pack something other than your uniform!" And with that, he left. Raven turned to her dresser and mimicked Robin in a nasally and high-pitched voice, "pack something other than your unifoooorm..."

RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR

Robin slid open the door to his favorite alien's quarters to check on her packing progress. He wasn't exactly expecting a clean room, knowing she would toss every possession of hers into the open to find what she desired, but there was hardly any room at all! Starfire flew back and forth from one side of her room to the other with her alien vacuum slash backpack sucking up everything she owned.

"Greetings, Robin! The preparations are going most smoothly!" she chirped over the noise. Robin cleared his throat and made his way over to her.

"How much are you planning to pack?" he inquired.

"Just the necessities! I will surely be needing my dresser for all of the traditional Hawaiian clothing I am to purchase, and my pig-shaped coin holder, also my jewelry, and this case of make-up!" she chattered as she sucked up said items. Her backpack was beginning to get very full, nearly to the point of bursting. Robin wasn't quite sure how to handle this one, so he went with a simpler thing. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, surprising her with a sweet kiss on the lips. She had no idea why he just so suddenly did that, but she wasn't complaining. When they broke apart Robin smiled down at her; he had grown taller since they've begun dating and had passed her height.

"What was that for?" she asked, smiling cutely. He tightened his arms that were around her waist.

"Leave the make-up. You look perfect without it," he said.

Starfire looked at him with big confused eyes. "But I need the make-up to look-" Robin shushed her with a finger to her lips.

"All you need is your naturally perfect face. Oh, and a swimsuit," he added mischievously. Starfire clearly didn't get the statement, so Robin cleared his throat and changed the topic. "So uh... Our one-year anniversary is coming up."

The alien's eyes suddenly lit up. "How joyous, I have begun to believe you have forgotten!"

Robin looked shocked. "How could I? It's almost a year that I've had the most perfect girl in the world. Only an idiot would forget that!"

"Well unless it escapes your cranium, you most certainly are _not_ an idiot!" she giggled, putting their foreheads together as they did on the day of their first real kiss. Robin beamed. He couldn't be happier.

RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR

After helping Starfire pack whatever was necessary (and trying to persuade her to leave the make-up to no avail), Robin next headed down the hall to check on BeastBoy. For some reason he believed that the green lad would just bring one set of clothes, his swim trunks, and all of his DS games. He knocked on the door and it slid open, to reveal BeastBoy sitting in the middle of the room playing his GameStation. "Sorry dude, wasn't expecting company," he said not taking his eyes off the screen.

Robin walked through the piles of clothes on the floor over to where the boy was sitting. "Your suitcase is empty... I sent you in here to pack, not play video games."

"I was gonna do that but I already knew what to bring before you said we were going! So I figured, I'll just throw everything in at the last minute and finish this boss level," BeastBoy said, rapidly pushing the buttons on his controller.

"And what will you bring?" Robin questioned, arms folded.

"Just an outfit, some swimtrunks, and a bunch of DS games."

... Well that didn't disturb Robin one bit.

The masked leader sighed. "Well why don't you clean up your room before we leave? It's a literal pigsty in here."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" BeastBoy questioned with a glare, eating an old slice of pizza on the floor in pig form. Robin groaned in frustration and abruptly left.

RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR

Cyborg had taken it upon himself to check the stats on the T-Plane to make sure it was ready for flight. Being half-robot he didn't really have anything to pack besides his camera, but that would be around his neck the whole time. He sure was proud of his vehicles; each one he crafted with love and care, like they were quite literally his children. But he would never refer to them as that anymore, because the last time he did BeastBoy asked, "who's the mother?".

Robin strode into the garage whistling a tune to match his chipper mood. "Hey Cyborg! Just checking on everybody. You know, the leader's duty."

Cyborg wiped his greasy hands off on a towel. "And how goes the packing, O leader?"

"Well Starfire and I are already packed, BeastBoy has yet to finish, and Raven is still in progress. I'll see how she's doing in a sec."

Cyborg nodded and took a long gulp of water. "T-Plane's just gotta have some more fuel, but other than that she's all ready to fly. Man, Hawaii! I wonder if it's all that it's cracked up to be?"

"We'll just see tomorrow morning. We won't leave until Speedy and Aqualad get here though. Still can't be too careful when it comes to the tower."

"Yeah, for all we know Control Freak could magically break out of prison and come in through our TV," Cyborg joked. Robin shrugged. "Forget about it, man. If it weren't for your paranoia we could leave the tower completely unguarded since the city is so safe!"

Robin shook his head. "Not entirely. Remember the three girls from the other day? They could try something while we're gone. And women or not I'm not risking the tower."

Cyborg put his hands up. "Alright dude, chillax. Why don't you go double check the evidence room or something. I gotta run down to the store and get some fuel."

Robin swiftly exited the room, on his way back to Raven's quarters. If she was still being stubborn and trying to sneak her uniform into that suitcase he was going to send her to the store with Starfire wether she liked it or not. Raven's door was open, so without knocking he entered the room. Raven was standing with her arms folded, annoyed, staring at the ajar suitcase that rested on her bed, mocking her.

"Why are you having a stare-down with your luggage?" Robin asked, mildly curious.

Raven sighed and tapped a finger on the blue bag. "It won't stay shut. I've even tried using my powers but it won't work."

Robin closed the door behind him (it was a habit of his) and stepped forward and pushed down with all his might. The weight managed to push it enough to close it, but as soon as he reached for the locks it burst open again, sending a few shirts to the floor. "Huh... Here, sit on it and I'll push. Let's see if that works."

RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR

BeastBoy decided he needed an intermission from his virtual mission, and set off to the kitchen to grab some tofu and soda. He bounded into the living room and jumped over the couch onto the table. He smirked, fist pumping the air. "Too pro!" he cheered to nobody. He rummaged through the fridge with his whole upper body inside, and there in the back wrapped up so that no blue fuzz covered it, was a giant platter of tofu squares. He pulled it out along with a six pack of Dr. Pepper and strolled back down the hallway towards his pigpen. As he passed Raven's door though, something made him stiffen and then freeze completely. Voices? He leaned in a little closer and confirmed that it was Raven's voice.

"Well this is just sad," he heard her say.

"Hey, I'm not good at this alright? Instead of just sitting there watching

me, why don't you reach down and help?"

What the... Robin?

"Nah. This is far too amusing." Raven said, smirking down from her seat on top of the suitcase as Robin forced all his strength onto it.

BeastBoy, still holding his snacks, pressed a pointed ear against the metal door and listened in.

"You're not pushing hard enough," Raven sighed.

"I'm going as hard as I can!" Robin protested, taking another breath and pushing on the case again.

BeastBoy's jaw dropped to the floor. 'Holy CRAP!' he thought. Being the sick freak that he is he abandoned the tofu and drinks and pressed his ear harder to the door.

"Raven, help!" Robin shouted.

Raven scoffed lightly. "Fine." She jumped down next to Robin and placed her hands on top of the bag next to his. Robin nodded. "Ready, set, go!"

The sound of groaning from both parties filled the boy's ear, making him turn a shade greener. 'OH MY GOD.' kept racing through his little mind. But it's like a car crash; you just can't ignore it. That, and BeastBoy is perverted.

"Almost... There..." Robin groaned.

"Ah!" Raven shouted, sounding angry. "Be careful, that hurts!"

BeastBoy was practically bouncing with adrenaline. This was SO wrong and he needed to tell someone, stat! But he just couldn't walk away!

"What ya doin', BB?" Cyborg's voice scared him into chicken form, scattering feathers. "Why are you listening by Raven's door?"

Raven yanked her hand back and rubbed her red and throbbing thumb. "Next time wait until my fingers are _away_ from the locks before you close them!" she hissed. Robin rolled his eyes. "Just keep pushing, would ya?"

BeastBoy said nothing, but reverted to humanoid form and pointed to the door rapidly. Cyborg listened for about three seconds of groaning before forcing the door open, flushed and angry. "What the hell is going on in-!"

Robin was sitting on the floor against the bed, panting, while Raven had her elbows and head rested on the suitcase catching her breath. The bag had been shut tightly, bulging and threatening to burst, but the locks were snapped shut finally.

BeastBoy poked his head into the room and nearly raged. "But I thought- and they were- and the 'uggh' and 'uuunf'-" he spluttered.

Raven looked at him, annoyed. "Yes... We were trying to get my suitcase to shut," she said, slow enough for his tiny brain to process. Cyborg blinked his human eye, embarrassed, and silently walked away.

BeastBoy pouted. "You guys are boring." With that said he collected his food and stormed back to his den. Raven looked to Robin, confused. "What's his problem?" Robin shrugged.

The suitcase shook under Raven, and flinging her off the lid burst open and spurted a fountain of clothes all over the birds.

Robin sighed under the pile that buried him. "You can borrow one of mine..."

RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR RxR

Well, there you have it. I feel like this absolutely SUCKED. I tried to keep everyone in character and I... Don't know if I did it. I mean I think I did but as I read it over I just lost confidence :| -sigh- Well at least now that I got the story going again I'll be able to work on the rest of the chapters. This chapter was like a bump in the road, you know? This may not be my best chapter but I at least know what to do next. So stay tuned, yolks!


	4. Story Announcement

Sorry if y'all were expecting the fourth chapter to Birds of a Feather. It will come, I promise, I just got severe writer's block AGAIN and can't seem tofigure out what to write for their trip to Hawaii. So I'll be making several drafts for ideas and sending them to my beta reader, but I also have a question.

My question for you guys is: Would you be willing to read a different kind of story from me? It will be about my Pokemon OC, who lives in Johto and discovers something that's been hidden her whole life. I've been itching to begin writing this but I wasn't too sure if you all would be upset if I was working on a different story while working on my Teen Titans one. I'm just betting that if I do begin it, it will bring me out of my funk and I can work on Birds of a Feather again at the same time.

So uh... That's pretty much it. I'll let you guys tell me what you think :) RS2012, out~


End file.
